victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robbie Shapiro
'Robert "Robbie" Shapiro '''erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel der ersten Episode "Die Neue" und gehört zu den Hauptcharakteren der Serie. Er besucht die Schule Hollywood Arts High School und geht mit seinen Freunden, Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre, Jade zusammen in eine Schulklasse. Sein Lehrer ist Erwin Sikowitz. Zudem trägt er immer eine Handpuppe mit, die man als "Rex" bezeichnet. Dies ist auch der Grund dafür, dass die manchen sich über ihn lustig machen. Er wird von Matt Bennett dargestellt. Aussehen *Lockige Haare *Schwarze Brille Robbie's herrausstechende Merkmale sind sein Afro und seine Brille. Er hat dunkle Haare und eine dünne Statur. Persönlichkeit In der Serie erscheint Robbie als etwas naiv und unerfahren. Gerade wenn es darum geht, wenn er mit einer Handpuppe spricht. Zudem ist er sehr schüchtern, da er nicht besonders gut im Flirten ist. Beziehungen Tori Vega (2010-heute Gute Freunde) Hauptartikel: Robbie-Tori Beziehung Robbie und Tori sind gute Freunde. Als Robbie im Krankenhaus war, spendete Tori für ihn eineinhalb Liter Blut. Trina Vega (2010-heute Freunde/Rivalen) Robbie fürchtet sich vor Trina, da Trina ihn bedrohte, er solle eine gute Kritik für ihre Personalityshow machen. (Abserviert) Cat Valentine (2008-heute gute Freund, verliebt) Hauptartikel: Robbie-Cat Beziehung Robbie und Cat sind sehr gute Freunde. Als Robbie sich in Trina verliebte, küsste Cat ihn woraufhin er sich in Cat verliebte. Später gestand er ihr auch seine Liebe. Sie ist ebenfalls in ihn verliebt, weiss aber nicht wie sie damit umgehen soll. Beck Oliver (2008-heute guter Freund) ''Hauptartikel: Robbie-Beck Beziehung Robbie und Beck sind gut befreundet. Aber in der Episode Drama um Rex hält Beck ihn für ziemlich naiv. André Harris (2008-heute beste Freunde) Jade West (2008-heute Freunde/Rivalen) Hauptartikel: Robbie-Jade Beziehung Jade stempelt Robbie als blöd ab, da er mit einer Handpuppe redet. Es scheinte so, als würde Jade es sehr komisch finden, als Robbie im Krankenhaus war. Rex Powers (199?-heute gute Freunde) Hauptartikel: Robbie-Rex Beziehung Robbie und Rex sind sehr eng befreundet. In der Schule unternehmen sie oft etwas mit den anderen Schülern. Obwohl sie sich sehr mögen, genießt es Rex, ihn zu ärgern. Da Robbie kein besonderes Talent beim Flirten hat, hänselt Rex ihn manchmal, jedoch streiten sie sich nie wirklich darum. Musik In Episode 7 aus Staffel 3 (Das Date von Tori und Jade) singt er zusammen mit Cat Valentine Lieder über schlechte Nachrichten, die sie anderen erzählen und spielt dabei Gitarre. Trivia *Es scheint, dass Robbie Gefühle für Cat hat *Robbie hat eine Handpuppe namens Rex *Robbie trägt Spongebob-Unterhosen *Robbie ist in Cat verliebt da er ihr ein selbstgeschriebenen Song gesungen hat (The Blonde Squad) und auf TheSlap.com hat er ein Statusbeitrag: I kind of have a crush on a cute little redhead whose name rhymes with "splat." If only she knew. (heißt übersetzt: Ich bin auf einer Art und Weise in ein süßes kleines Rotköpfchen verliebt wessen Name sich auf ,,splat" reimt. Wenn sie nur wüsste. *Er hat Trina geküsst *Es wird erwähnt, dass Robbie Jude ist. *Robbie besitzt Kartongfiguren von Cat. *Er kann gut Schauspielern. *Er singt gerne über kaputtes Glas. *In der Folge 100 Cell balls at er Cat geküsst *Sein oben genannter selbstgeschriebener Song "I think you Swell" wollte er den Vegas vor spielen. Cat gegenüber meinte er jedoch er hat diesen Song extra für sie geschrieben. Als er bei sam&cat auftrat meinte er er hat es für sam geschrieben. Am Ende der Folge als er mit Freddie Benson Im Krankenhaus war wollte er ihn mit dem lied aufmuntern und meinte es ist sein "neuer" song. Es ist möglich das er den Song immer benutzt um romantoscher dazu stehen. *Robbie trat in sam&cat auf. *Sein Spind ist voll mit Salben und Crems Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Student